dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Go Doo Shim
Perfil thumb|250px|Go Doo Shim *'Nombre:' 고두심 / Go Doo Shim *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Provincia de Jeju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de Sangre:' A Dramas *When the Camellia Blooms (KBS2, 2019) *Tale of Fairy (tvN, 2018) *My Ahjussi (tvN, 2018) *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *The Virtual Bride (KBS2, 2015) *High Society (SBS, 2015) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC,2014) *Old Goodbay (MBC, 2014) *Mother’s Garden (MBC,2014) *One Warm Word (SBS, 2013) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Immortal Classic (Channel A, 2012) *If Tomorrow Comes (SBS, 2011) *The Peak (MBC, 2011) *Sparkling (MBC, 2011) *Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Enjoy Life (MBC, 2009) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *Happy Events at Chunja's (MBC, 2008) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *How Much Love (MBC, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) *Best Mother (SBS, 2005) *Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) *You are a Star (KBS1, 2004) *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Sweetheart (SBS, 2003) *Like a Flowing River (SBS, 2002) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Picnic (MBC, 2001) *Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) *Fox and Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) *Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) *Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Daewongun (MBC, 1990) *Pa Mun (MBC, 1989) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *Gosanja Kim Jeong Ho (MBC, 1983) *Bongamri Children (MBC, 1983) *Escape (MBC, 1982) *Burning Bridges (MBC, 1981) *Veteran (MBC, 1981) *Symphony of Spring (MBC, 1981) *Prince Yi Kang (MBC, 1980) *Attorney Hong (MBC, 1980) *Hope (MBC, 1979) *Rouge (MBC, 1978) *Hot Hands (MBC, 1978) *Owner (MBC, 1978) *Tide (MBC, 1975) *Purity (MBC, 1976) *The Way Back (MBC, 1975) *Annyeong (MBC, 1975) *Red (MBC, 1974) *Seong Chun Hyang (MBC, 1974) *Guest (MBC, 1974) *Chief Inspector (MBC, 1972) Películas *Exit (2019) *Star (2019) *Preparation (2017) *Grand Prix (2010) *Good Morning President (2009) *Family Ties (2006) *Mom's Way (2005) *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) *Thomas Ahn Jung Geun (2004) *Saving My Hubby (2002) *Plum Blossom (2000) *The Woman Who Won't Divorce (1992) *Things That Sadden My Wife (1991) *Madame Freedom 1990 (1990) *The Heat of the Green Season (1987) *Jealousy (1983) *Two Women (1980) *The Hidden Hero (1980) *The Woman Who Leaves Work in the Morning (1979) Programas de TV *Carefree Travelers 2 (jTBC, 2019) Teatro *Love Tune (2014) *Six Dance Lessons in Six Weeks (2012) *Mother (2007) *I, I'm a Woman (1999) *The Lion in Winter (1993) *The Visit (1990) *The Cherry Orchard (1989) *Seventh Table at the Winter Hotel (1979) *Bullfighter's Waltz (1977) *The Mistress of the Inn (1976) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Nacional de Jeju (Doctorado en Literatura) **Escuela Superior Femenina de Jeju *'Debut: '''1972 Enlaces *Official site *HanCinema Galería Go Doo Shim.jpg Go Doo Shim1.jpg Go Doo Shim2.jpg Go Doo Shim3.jpg Go Doo Shim3a.jpg Go Doo Shim4.jpg Go Doo Shim4a.jpg Go Doo Shim5.jpg Categoría:KActriz